Fears
by SakuraMoriChan
Summary: Does England have any fears? America is determined to find out... Friendly/Brotherly USUK, although it can seem romantic if you want it to.


_Just a one chapter story XD Although, this is the longest chapter I have written on Fanfiction so far O_O Lots of people know what America's scared of but does England have any fears? (besides revolutionary wars and being alone with Russia of course XD) Friendship/Brotherly USUK lies ahead XD _

* * *

"Oh, Iggy! You're here!" America smiled as he greeted the moody British nation.

"It's England. Why do you always have to call me that stupid nickname?" England sighed. They had a meeting in Washington the next day and America had offered to let England stay the night.

"Only because I don't want to waste money on a hotel or something" England had said after reluctantly agreeing.

And now America was showing him around his large house, showing off anything he considered expensive or cool, while England occasionally made sarcastic remarks about the decorating style.

"France isn't here too, is he?" England asked after the American had showed him everything that he could brag about. "I don't want the same thing to happen the last time I stayed here."

"I didn't ask him to, so I don't think so" America laughed.

"You only think so? That's...not very reassuring..."

"Oh, that's right! There was another reason why I invited you here tonight!" America grinned.

"...What is it?"

"It's _really _important!"

"What is it?"

"And you're the only one I can rely on right now!"

"_What is it?"_

* * *

America jumped up as he screamed, squeezing his pillow tightly and scattering popcorn. "Don't open it! It's obvious that something's in there! No, don't-! _AHHH!_" He cried out, throwing the last of his popcorn onto the floor.

England glared at the American as he pulled out bits of popcorn from his hair. How was watching a horror film important? It wasn't even a well made horror film. The effects were cheap and the story was predictable. But you wouldn't guess that from America's reaction.

"It's over...thank goodness..." America sighed happily after it finally ended. England was glad that the film was over too, but for a different reason.

"How could you consider that waste of money _scary?"_ England stared at the American who was currently wiping tears from his eyes.

"What are you talking about? That was _terrifying! _It was horrible!"

"Oh, it was horrible all right" England replied sarcastically.

"How can you be so heartless? Fine, next time you face one of you're fears, I'm not gonna help you!"

"I have no fears" England smirked "I was once a great empire. There was no room for fear. If I showed any sign of weakness the other countries would of surrounded me like bloodhounds and killed me" He paused "And it's 'going to', not 'gonna'! That's not even a word!"

America didn't know whether to freak out because of the creepy aura coming from England, or roll his eyes at the fact that England always had to correct him, even when a creepy aura was emitting from him.

"But everyone's scared of something!" America said instead. "I mean, look at me! I'm the Hero, and even I have fears. Ghosts,...weighing scales,...Marmite..." he said, counting each fear on his fingers. "I'm also not too fond of snakes."

England blinked at him "_Weighing scales _and _Marmite?"_

"Well, weighing scales always tell me I'm gaining weight, and the Marmite one should be obvious...But that's not the point. You've got to be scared of something! What about spiders?"

"I don't see what the fuss about them is. They get rid of flies. Surely that should be a good thing?"

"Okay...clowns?"

"They're just silly men in silly costumes."

"Heights?"

"I enjoy ferris wheels, and plane rides too. As long as they're not too long, since they can get uncomfortable after a while."

"Um...er...Bumblebees?" America asked desperatly.

"They help pollinate the planet which keeps us all alive. Also they're fluffy. I don't see how anyone can be scared of something _fluffy."_

America groaned. "I give up! How can you not be scared of any of those things? I've seen grown men _cry_ at the sight of spiders!"

"Those fears just seem...pointless to me. Like your fear of ghosts" England smiled.

"Pointless? In nearly all the films I've seen involving ghosts, it's the ghosts that try to kill everyone!"

"Exactly. They're _films_. And anyway, all the ghosts I know are really friendly and would never hurt anyone!"

America decided to ignore that last comment.

"Fine, whatever!" America said exasperated "If you want to be that way, then I don't care!" he huffed. The American looked like he wanted to storm out the room, but then he smiled suddenly. "Just so you know, I'm 'going to' find your biggest fear!" He declared, pointing at the Brit, lawyer style. "I, the United States of America, am going to find out what scares the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland!" He laughed loudly.

England sighed. "I'm going to bed" he said simply.

* * *

England looked around thoughtfully. America had given him a spare room and the Brit had just finished changing into his pyjamas.

"Maybe I should get a drink before going to sleep?" he asked himself. He smiled before opening the door to go to the kitchen.

"BOO!" A masked figure jumped in front of England waving around, what seemed to be in the gloom, a small gun.

England's eyes widened in alarm as he kicked out at the stranger as hard as he could.

"_AHH_! Shit Iggy, that hurt!" America howled in pain.

England blinked. "Oh, it's just you America" He glared "What are you doing?"

"I was trying to scare you...you know, to try an find your biggest fear..." America said, still in obvious pain.

"Coming out of no where with a gun would make anyone jump!" England scoffed.

"It's just a water gun..." the American said sadly, holding up the plastic toy.

"That's not the point" England sighed. He seemed to be doing that a lot today.

America pouted "But Iggy-"

"My name's not Iggy!" England yelled. "And I'm not going to tell you what I'm scared of. You'd just tell everyone and then they'd use it against me! You know what France and everyone else is like."

America paused before answering. "So you _do_ have a fear!" He grinned.

England faltered as he realised his mistake. "No, I...I mean-" He stopped suddenly. He had heard a low rumbling sound in the distance. "...What...what was that...?" he asked palely.

"Huh...? Oh! That was probably thunder. The weather _did_ say we were going to have a big thunder storm tonight." America grinned.

"A...a thunder storm...?"

"Yeah! We get them quite a bit in the summer. But I think thunder storms are pretty cool, so I don't really mind. You know, they're really pretty to watch at sea...although, you're an island nation, so you probably did already know that since you're surrounded by the sea, but-"

"Sorry America, but I need to go to bed." England said trying, and failing, to sound casual "It's a big meeting tomorrow and..." he turned to go back inside his room.

America grabbed his shoulder. "No way! I am really close to finding your biggest fear!" America said, as if he had just remembered what they had been discussing before.

"America, I really need to-" There was a flash of light and a loud clap of thunder. England yelped. "No! _No!_" He cried breaking out of America's grip and running as fast as he could down the hall, forgetting about his room.

The American looked in surprise at the direction England had gone. What had made England freak out like that?

Another loud rumble sounded, causing America to snap out of his thoughts. He had to find the Brit.

Looking through the many different rooms, America could see the England wasn't in the bathroom, the spare bedroom, the second spare bedroom, the second kitchen (which he was kind of embarrassed about having), the third spare bedroom...

"Iggy~" America called into the silence "Where are you?" he sighed. "England? There, you happy now?" There was no reply. "Oh, come on...Britain? Great Britain? UK? United Kingdom? United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland?" America looked around worriedly. "Okay, seriously now, _where are you_?"

That's when he realised. His bedroom door was slightly ajar. He always closed doors behind him so that he could tell if someone (or something) had been in his house without him noticing.

"Hey, England? You in here?" America asked uncertainly. What if it wasn't England but was something really scary, like a ghost? What if the ghost had already got England and that was why he couldn't find him? What if-

"A...America...?" A faint voice called.

"England?" America squeaked, still thinking about ghosts. "Is that you?"

"...Leave me alone..."

_Yep, it's England alright _America thought. But where was he? it was obvious that he was in the room, but the American couldn't see him anywhere. It's not like there was anywhere to hide...except...

America kneeled next to the bed "Aren't you a little old to be hiding under there?" he asked, smiling slightly.

England glared at America "Sh..shut up..." he hissed "Why are you here?"

"Dude, this is my room" America laughed. "Come out from there! What are you hiding from anyway?"

"I'm _not_ hiding! I'm just..." There was another rumble of thunder, causing England to close his eyes and whimper quietly.

"Hey, England" America blinked "Are you _scared _of thunder?"

England looked up at America. "Shut up...How could I be scared of something as simple as thunder! Thunder storms are normal, being scared of them is completely unnecessary...

"Then why are you hiding under my bed...?"

The Brit paused for a second "...I dropped something..."

"I'm sure you would of found it by now"

"...It was very small."

America regarded England. "Look, you don't have to hide it if you're scared of thunder. Lots of people are scared of it!"

"Yeah, _children._ I'm over 1000 years old!"

"And yet, you don't look a day over 23" America joked.

"Shut up! Just...just let me handle this on my own..."

America grinned. "No can do Iggy! As a Hero, I must always help those in need! Especially if they're cowering under my bed!"

"I'm not cowering! I don't want you're help! I-" There was another flash, and the loudest clap of thunder yet sounded through the house. England screamed, and jumped forward.

The next thing America knew, he had a shivering Brit holding on to him like his life depended on it.

"E-England?" He asked worriedly. The American had not been expecting _that._

"Okay, I'm scared! I'm scared of thunder storms! Happy?" England snapped.

_I'm not_ America realised sadly. He had wanted to find England's biggest fear, he had thought it'd be fun. But it was so strange seeing England like this. The Brit had always seemed so strong and bold, even now he was trying to put on a brave face. But that didn't change the fact that England was shaking, that tears were in his eyes, that he hadn't let go of the American.

"England..." America trailed off. What could he say?

"It..." England choked "It just reminds me of everything. Everything in war. The Blitz...I...can practically see those nights again..." His voice seemed broken and distant.

This was one of the only times America had seen England look so vulnerable and..._young. _The the only other time he could remember was...that one war...

America remembered the first time he had experienced a thunder storm. He had been completely terrified. It had actually been England who had comforted him. England had slept in his bed with him, smiled at him and told him that thunder storms were normal, that there was nothing to be afraid of.

But hadn't England jumped more then he had when the first clap of thunder came? Hadn't his reassuring smile seemed strained?

Hadn't it seemed like England was trying to tell himself that thunder storms were nothing to be afraid of, more then anyone else?

America pulled the Brit closer to him, lifting him up with ease.

"Wh-what are you doing?" England asked in surprise. America said nothing. Instead he climbed onto the bed that England had just been hiding under. He made the Brit lie down before lying next to him, pulling the covers over the both of them.

"What...?"

"Whenever I was scared you would comfort me, you would even sleep with me to help me" America smiled sentimentally "Now it's my turn to comfort you" he pulled England closer into a hug.

England struggled against the American. "I'm not a child! You don't need to do this!"

"Stop being stubborn" America looked him in the eye. "I'm not sure how long this storm will last. Hell, it could even last all night! But I'm not leaving you alone until it's finished." England looked like he was going to say something but America spoke again "You should just go to sleep 'cause you're staying right here tonight, and that's final."

Another loud crash of thunder echoed through the room. England cried out, making America tighten his hold on England on instinct.

"It's okay" he said calmly "It's okay."

They stayed like that in silence for a while. The only reason the American knew England was still awake was because of the occasional whimper whenever there was another crack of thunder.

Eventually, after what seemed like hours, the thunder storm stopped, leaving only heavy rain tapping against the window. America thought the England must of really been asleep, when he heard a faint voice.

"...ou"

"Hmm?" America looked down at the Brit who was still in his arms.

"...Thank you" England said, not trying to hide his embarrassment.

America smiled softly and hugged England slightly tighter. Soon the two of them were both in a dreamless sleep.

* * *

_That was probably the single most fluffy thing I have ever written. O_O _Ever. _I came up with this one time when I was thinking that we hadn't had a proper thunder storm in _years_ (Or maybe I just live in a weird part of England...? XD) And then I suddenly thought, "what if England was scared of thunder?" I had read fanfictions where America was scared of them, but to me he really seemed like the type of person who'd think they were super cool...(I also have a theory that England is scared of the Weeping Angels. I bloody am. I still have nightmares about those..._things_...) Anyway, as always, please review and tell me what think ^0^_


End file.
